Secret And Lies
by The Atlantean
Summary: Miley feels Lilly is hiding something from her but then things really sprial out of control when she finds out the truth. Rated T just in case. LOLIVER!
1. Sorry Miley

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own ANYTHING! But that will change.......

**A/N: Just thought I'd try this idea. It seems kinda of random to begin with crossing my fav PS3 game with one of my fav TV shows especially HM but I wanted to try this out so no flamers PLEASE!**

**Lillys' POV**

"Why can't you come to the Hannah Concert?" My best friend Miley asked me as we were at our lockers for that day.

"Because of family issues!" I said

"You always have 'family issues'." Miley mumbled.

I just pretended not to hear.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice said.

"Sup Oliver!" Miley said.

I didn't say anything. I just let my stomach do a backwards flip.

"Hey Lills!" He said giving me that special smile that he only ever gave me. It always made me melt inside.

"Hey!" I said back, giving him my special smile which I reserved just for him.

"Hey are you ready to rock these best of both worlds as we become rockstars in our old blue jeans?"

Miley and I laughed.

"Seriously Oliver, don't EVER do that again!" Miley said wiping her eyes.

"Hey just trying to ask Lilly a question here!" Oliver said defensively.

"Then speak da proper language okay?" I said. **A/N: Jak III reference here LOL love Daxter!!!**

This time Oliver and Miley laughed.

"I could say the same thing to you Lills!" Oliver said.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"First you speak in French, and then you switch to German, then to Russian, then to Spanish, then to Italian," Miley said ticking them off in her fingers. "Need I go on?"

She looked at me.

"Can we restart this conversation?" I asked. "Where Oliver was trying to use song titles in a question like format?"

"And now we get to the technical part of the conversation!" Oliver said.

"That's hardly technical Oliver!" I argued. "AND I don't do that. The language switching part yes but not the technical part!"

"Remember last week in Chemistry?" Miley said giving me a look.

"Hey! In my defensive you guys asked ME a question and I gave an answer!"

"Point to Lilly!" Oliver muttered.

Miley turned to Oliver.

"Not helping!" She whispered sharply.

She turned back to me.

"So back to our previous, previous, previous point, you seriously can't come?"

"What can't she come to?" Oliver asked.

"The Hannah Concert this Saturday." Miley said.

"But, what, why?" Oliver spluttered.

I was about to answer when Oliver answered for me.

"Family stuff huh?"

I nodded.

"Couldn't get out of it, sorry guys!"

"Really?"

"Look I'll try and get there! I promise!"

***

**Mileys' POV**

I put down my phone.

"She's not answering!" I said glaring at Oliver (or Mike Stanley III as he was known here)

"Well she's probably busy relax." He said going off to the snack table.

I didn't believe it for a second. Somehow I got this feeling that Lilly was purposing ignoring my phone calls but I don't know why. I decided to give it another go.

"Hello?" Lilly answered.

I don't know why but I thought I heard a bit of cars and wind in the background.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Sorry Miley a bit busy at the mo! Catch up with you tomorrow!"

"Wait!" But she had already hung up.

I put down my phone for the last time.

"Time Hannah!" Said the stage manager calling me on for my encore.

"Right!" I said getting up.

I looked back at the phone wondering what on earth Lilly was keeping from us because I knew something was up.

**A/N: So what's gonna happen? Any questions? **

**CAN'T BELIEVE CAMP IS COMING! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!! So I may not be able to write much =(**


	2. How Did She Do It?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Assassin's Creed or HM! GODAMMIT!

**Chapter 2: How Did She Do It?**

**Mileys' POV**

"And then you slide down the firemen's' pole and then finish by coming down the flying fox. And that's it you've finished! Any questions?" Our PE teacher Miss Alcroft finished telling us. **A/N: My PE teacher. **

We were in PE class. To pass the stupid course we had to some kind of obstacle course. It was really weird. First we had to climb up a rope ladder, then cross a bridge, climb up this rock climbing wall, go across these monkey bars and then abseil down this wall, run across the platform, down the silde and then climb up and down this ledges, jump through tires, climb back another rope ladder and then run across this other bridge, do a rope swing to this platform and then down the fireman's pole and then the flying fox to finish. Sounds complicated doesn't it?

"Any questions?" Miss Alcroft asked again.

"Yes!" Lilly said putting her hand in the air. "What's the record time for this?"

Might I add that all the Year 12's do this every year? And it's turned into a competition?

"3 minutes and 12 seconds. Hasn't been beaten in 14 years." Miss Alcroft said.

"We'll see about that." I was sure I heard Lilly mutter.

Good luck Lilly, who set that record, was a track runner now at the Olympics. Name Hamish Carter. **A/N: Olympic champion =)**

"Okay, Anderson, you're up!" Miss Alcroft said blowing her whistle.

Soon it got to Oliver who did pretty well. He managed the first part okay but he had trouble with the abseiling wall.

"Come on Oliver. You can do it!" I whispered.

Sure enough, Oliver managed to do it like how he did his History homework this morning. Quick and to the point.

"YES!" Lilly shouted.

Oliver flew through the rest of the course. He finished with smiles.

"Good job Oliver!" Lilly said thumping him on the back.

He grinned.

"I'm sure I beat that silly record."

"Well let's see." Lilly said.

We looked at our teacher.

"No bad Oken. 7 minutes 47 seconds. Best in the class so far." She said.

"Oh man! I was sure I was under at least 4 minutes."

"Best in the class Oliver!" I said.

"So far!" Oliver said glumly sitting down.

Soon the O's turned into the P's and then it was my turn.

"Stewart, you're up!"

Now might be a good time to mention my fear of heights. Ah well. I ran as soon as I heard the whistle. Up down, left, right and don't look down! I kept telling myself.

"Good job Stewart 14 minutes and 19 seconds!" Miss Alcroft said as Lilly hi-fived me.

"YES! Not at the bottom!" I said raising my hands in triumph.

"Truscott! You're turn!" Miss Alcroft said giving her the all go.

"You can do it Lilly!" I said.

Lilly swung her arms back and ford.

"GO!" Miss Alcroft said blowing her whistle.

To start off with I didn't think Lilly could do this course. There was this one last year and Lilly stumbled more than a few times.

But as soon as Lilly took off, she was amazing. She was like a monkey on this course. She was flying through it with ease. I was impressed. When she finished the flying fox she did a forwards roll to finish.

"WOW!" Oliver said giving her a hi-five.

'Thanks!" She said.

Man, she didn't even sound out of breath.

"Time Miss Alcroft?" Lilly said.

Miss Alcroft stared at the stopwatch

"Miss Alcroft?" Lilly said again.

"I don't believe it!" She said.

"Miss Alcroft?" I said.

Miss Alcroft showed us the stopwatch. When I saw the time I almost fainted.

The numbers read 59 seconds and 8 split seconds.

I looked at her and a grin took over her face.

"I BEAT THE RECORD! Woo-hoo!" Lilly said punching the air.

I was shocked. I saw Oliver and his mouth was opened in surprise. Not only did Lilly destroy the record but she had amazed everyone in the class. I had no idea Lilly could do that.

How did she do it?,

**A/N: This chapter is ver important later in the fanfic. So yeah. REVIEW!!!!**

**That's me for today. NO MORE FOR THE NEXT WEEK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Camp, sorry) **


End file.
